goodnight sweet prince
by nickypooh
Summary: “Now cracks a noble heart, Goodnight sweet prince; And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest…”


_**KKM doesn't belong to me.**_

_**warning: character death**_

_**Ok this is my very first English fic, so I apologize in advance for some grammar mistakes, if you wanna leave reviews that would be awesome, I hope you like this fic.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_

* * *

_

**Goodnight sweet prince.**

It was a cold rainy night, every occupant of blood pledge castle was fast asleep, some soldiers were patrolling but nothing out of the ordinary had been reported; Conrad Weller was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he felt a thin arm grab his shoulder, the brunette soldier didn't have to turn around to know whose arm was it

-are you scared of the storm? –he said joking, sometimes he loved to annoy the smaller child

-Conrad –he whispered almost inaudible

-what's wrong Wolfram? –he asked worried, it wasn't normal for Wolfram to be there with him, it wasn't normal that he didn't throw a tantrum when Conrad asked him if he was afraid, something was just not right with the young Mazoku

-There's a monster in my room – His voice was soft and shaky

-aren't you a Little too big to be afraid of that? –he said joking but the fire Mazoku didn't say anything he just buried his face on his brothers back

-help me Conrad…there's a monster in my room

Conrad turned immediately when he heard the tone of urgency in the voice of his little brother, Wolfram hugged the soldier, once they were face to face the brunette soldier notice two things, one: Wolfram was shaking and two: Wolfram was wet

-where you outside? –he asked pulling his Little brother away from him, the room was dark but he could perfectly see his green eyes sparkling with unshed tears

-no –he said shaking his head before hiding it in the older mans neck –help me Conrad there's a monster in my room

-why are you wet? –he asked , when he didn't get an answer from the Young Mazoku he tried to get off the bed but he couldn't, Wolfram grabbed him with all the strength he had left, his frail body was still trembling, Conrad wasn't sure if it was out of fear or cold –Wolfram what's wrong?

But the fire Mazoku didn't say anything, he just held on to his brother, Conrad wanted to say something else, he wanted an answer but it was pretty obvious he wouldn't get one, at that moment a lightning stroke lighting up the room for a few seconds making Conrad horrified for what he saw, Wolfram wasn't wet, he was covered in blood, without wasting one more second Conrad got up from the bed and held his little brother

-tell me what happend!! Wolfram talk to me! –the blond Mazoku looked up into his brothers eyes and held him closer

-there's a monster in my room –for the first time Conrad could see the dry tears that had formed a Little path in the blood that covered his Little brothers face

-wait here! –He said –I'll go check what's going on

-it's too late!! –He said grabbing the soldier's hand –the damage it's done

Wolfram looked down releasing his brothers hand taking his to his bloodied face and started to cry, he cried like if he was a Little boy again, he cried like he hadn't cried in decades, his beautiful pink nightgown was tainted in scarlet red, his once blond hair was now orange, his hand and his feet were covered in blood…but it didn't look like it was all his, Wolfram didn't look that injured "_what happened?"_, a part of him wanted to run to the room and see what had happened, but the other wanted to stay with his brother and comfort him, to promise him that everything would be alright and that he would always protected him "_protect…" _he thought, suddenly at the same time a lightning stroke an idea came to his mind

-heika!! –he said grabbing Wolfram by his shoulders –where's Yuuri?!

-no…the…the monster…i can't… -the words didn't make much sense but Conrad knew that his King was in trouble, he wrapped a blanket around Wolframs small frame and kissed his forehead

-stay here Wolf…I'll be right back

-NO! –he scream desperately –don't leave me! I'm scared…he…he'll come back…he's gonna hurt me again!! –Wolfram held on to his brother like if there was no tomorrow, fresh tears were rolling down his porcelain skin, Conrad's heart broke, for a moment he thought of staying with him, but duty calls, he would never forgive himself if something bad happened to his godson

-stay here Wolf…i wont take long –ignoring his brothers protests Conrad grabbed his sword and ran as fast as he could to the Maoh's chambers

-heika! –he screamed opening the door, the room was pitch black and he couldn't see anything, a strong copper smell entered his nostrils _"blood"_, he grabbed one of the torches that were on the hallway and used it to light up the ones in the room, once everything was clear Conrad wished he'd never step foot in the room, on the floor in the middle of the room was Yuuri, his naked body was covered in blood and part of his body and hair was burned

-Yuuri!! –he scream running next to him to check for his vitals, luckily the Maoh was still alive, his pulse was weak but it was there –hang in there Yuuri –he said cleaning some of the blood from the Maoh's face with the sleeve of his pajama –I'll take you to Gisela, you'll see you'll get better

The Maoh didn't say anything but slowly he opened his eyes to look into his godfathers worried glaze

-Wol…wolf…

-shhhh don't talk, he's fine

-go..gomen… -he said softly his voice shaking

-GUARDS! –Conrad screamed, immediately three guards came running to the room horrified by the scene in front of them

-call Gisela now!!

-yes sir!! –they all say at the same time, without wasting more time they ran to get Gisela and the others

-Conrad –he Heard a soft voice coming from the door, Conrad turned around to see his Little brother walking slowly towards him, now that it was clear he could see his state better, his pink nightgown had been ripped open, he had a few cuts and bruises on his delicate skin, his walking was clumsy, he was limping, with a lot of effort he walk to where his king and his brother were and he kneeled next to them

-Please tell me what happened Wolfram –he begged, Wolfram looked straight into his Brown eyes and then he divert his gaze towards his fiancée

-a monster –he said while stroking Yuuri's hair –he hurt me, it hurt too much…i told him to stop, i begged Yuuri to help me… but it was too late –Wolfram stop stroking the Maoh's hair and stare into his hands intently, they were all covered in blood as well as his nightgown, he then turned and stared at Conrad's brown eyes, Wolfram then smiled sending chills down the soldiers back –it'll be over soon –he said getting up to grab his sword from the bed

-Wolfram…what are you talking about? –he asked confused, Yuuri lift up his slightly burned hand and stoke the older mans cheek, Wolfram kneeled next to them and took Yuuri's hand into his

-i love you –he whispered kissing his hand

-Gomenasai –the double black said closing his eyes, Conrad was confused, he didn't know what was going on and that was frustrating but right now the most important task was to save his brother and his king

-Yuuri? –Conrad said shaking the Maoh lightly –Yuuri stay with me! YUURI!

But it was too late, the Maoh had taken his last breath, tears stared to form on his brown eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, there was still so many unanswered questions

-who did this Wolfram? –he said getting up taking the lifeless body to the bed noticing that it was soaked in blood

-i already told you brother –he said grabbing his sword walking to the window –a monster

-where is this monster?! –he said, his patience flailing because of the evasive answers his brother was giving him

-There –he said pointing to the bed where Yuuri was, Conrad couldn't understand what the fire Mazoku was trying to say

-what are you talking about? It's just Yuuri there!

-no –he said shaking his head slowly –he _IS _the monster! –Fresh tears started to roll down his cheeks–I begged him to leave me, I begged him not to hurt me! -Wolfram fell to his knees dropping his sword to cover his face with his hands–it hurt, but he didn't care!!

-did Yuuri hurt you? –he asked uncertain

-NO! –he scream grabbing his sword and getting up using it as support –Yuuri would never hurt me!!

-then who was it!?!? –he screamed grabbing Wolfram by his shoulders, the Blond Mazoku held on to him and started to cry again

-the Maoh!! –he said crying –the Maoh hurt me!!!

Conrad was speechless, he couldn't believe it, the Maoh was supposed to be a justice bearer not a criminal, if anyone else would have told him the same he would have call him a liar and would have arrest him on the spot, but this was his precious Wolfram, even if he was lying, even if this was the Maoh they were talking about he would never doubt him

-what is going on here?!?! –screamed an hysterical Gunter, him, Gisela and the others were at the door in Yuuri's bedroom, horrified to see their lifeless king

-Conrad! –said Gwendal walking up to where his brothers were –what happened? –he said in a harsh tone

Conrad tried to explain the situation to his older brother, but he couldn't, not even he knew exactly what had happened

-Lord Von Bielefeld!! –screamed Gisela, Conrad turned to see his brother but he was no longer there, Wolfram was on the balcony standing on the railing with his sword on his hands

-Wolfram!!! –both brothers screamed trying to reach the youngest, but it was too late, before they could reach him Wolfram grabbed his sword and buried it in his abdomen letting himself fall into nothingness.

It was a cold, desolate morning, nobody smiled, there was no reason to, all over the kingdom the news had spread, the Maoh and his fiancée had been murdered in their sleep, only a few knew the truth and that truth would haunt them for the rest of their lives

Weeks after the incident Conrad went to the cemetery where his brother and his Maoh had been buried, in his hands he had a bouquet of beautiful Wolframs_, _the soldier kneeled next to the tomb and put the flowers on top of it wiping a few tears form his eyes mumbling softly:

"_Now cracks a noble heart, Goodnight sweet prince; _

_And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest…"_

_-*FINIS*-_


End file.
